A Chance Encounter
by Ruler of Dice
Summary: He thought that he was the sole hunter of humans. A lone wolf in a world filled with skittish deer. But what was supposed to be a standard kill actually became a meeting of like souls. Two artists collaberate on a piece, and no one will be left alive with Jeff the Killer and Slenderman coming after them.


**Author's Note: Hello, readers. I would like to thank the people who have read my first fanfic "Beautiful", and those of you who are reading this story now. This was actually a suggestion by one of my reviewers, and it just got the gears turning in my head. I'm sorry if the idea of Jeff meeting Slenderman is cliché, but he's the only other creepypasta character I could think of that made sense. Thank you to Nightshadow, my inspiration for this fic, and Boss-Man, a wonderful critic, for reviewing "Beautiful". Also a big thanks to ShadowCat98 for favoriting my story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Warnings: Scary Subject Matter, Disturbing Imagery, and Violence. If you are under 13, or if you are uncomfortable wth these things, then I don't recommend reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer or Slenderman. The two OC characters and the plot of the story are the only things I claim.**

He had always liked the thrill of the hunt. The raven haired man enjoyed the wind running through his hair, the sound of panicked shrieks coming from ahead, and the inevitable fall that his prey would take. It was all exhilerating, making Jeff the Killer feel more alive than he had ever been. His heart was racing, his footsteps were pounding against the grass, and moonlight was shining down on him from above, filtering through twisted branches. As a self-proclaimed "artist" he could appreciate the natural beauty in his surroundings.

But the thickly wooded forest he was currently running through started to become a problem. Tightly-knit trees were blocking his view of his victim, a blonde girl of twenty-something years. Exposed roots were constantly tripping him up, causing him to stumble and slow down for a few seconds. He had almost dropped his trusty knife, which would cause him to lose even more precious time. Letting his prey escape from her house wasn't the best idea, but he just couldn't resist the delicious challenge that it presented.

It seemed that this wild goose chase was more trouble than it was worth. Yet the perpetual grin on his ivory face never wavered. If _he_ was having difficulties traversing through these god-forsaken woods, then the girl was surely to be down for the count. She would've twisted her ankle by now, unable to walk let alone run. Imagining the blonde cowering in the shrubbery, trying to hide herself like a pitiful rabbit made him increase his pace. He was going to find the girl before someone else did. An unfinished project was his biggest pet peeve. And he wasn't going to let his canvas go to waste.

He laughed to himself, psychotic joy filling his non-existant heart. Jeff recalled something that the blonde had screamed at him during their encounter in her home. Monster. Maybe he was one. He _did_ live in the darkest corners of the Nightmare Realm, waiting for unsuspecting humans to fall into his domain. When they were in his grasp, he would mutilate them, breaking bone, tearing flesh, and smearing blood. He twisted the laws of morality and nature, creating grotesque figures and abstract paintings of crimson. And it was all in the name of beauty. Everything he did was for that cause: making the world beautiful one slice at a time.

Cries of terror broke the killer out of his thoughts. The utter desperation that laced the voice made him slow down, he was certain that the blonde was injured. Shortly after, he came to a clearing, where he found exactly what he had predicted. The girl was curled up on the cold ground, thin arms wrapped around herself for protection. Tears were running down her tan face; whether they were caused by physical pain or mental anguish, he didn't know. The girl had obviously seen him. She was whimpering and shaking like a leaf, fear evident in her chocolate-brown eyes.

Jeff didn't notice that they weren't the only people in the dark forest. So when he felt something wrap around his waist and lift him into the air, he let out a hoarse shriek, and accidently dropped his knife. It wasn't out of true fear. No, certainly not. Jeff the Killer was afraid of _nothing_. It was more instinctual, like the human side of him that had long since passed decided to rear its ugly head. He was quickly spun around, coming face to face with a rather peculiar being.

The creature holding him was impossibly tall, seeming to even tower over the trees. There were six squirming tentacles jutting out of its back, one of which was holding him. It was also thin, so much so that Jeff was surprised it was able to hold his weight. A pristine black suit adorned its body, blood red tie contrasting with a white shirt collar.

But the most interesting thing about it was its facial features. Or rather, the _lack_ of facial features. All that could be seen was a wispy gray blur, similar to a dense fog. Just looking at it made a sense of paranoia well up inside Jeff, but he pushed it down and locked it away. After all, _he_ was the cause of many a nightmare. Why should he be afraid of this creature? It isn't like he could die anyway. That would never happen, as long as the world still lived in fear.

Slenderman, as Jeff decided to dub him, seemed to be looking him over. It was hard to tell because he didn't have eyes, but he could _feel_ it. Judgement was being passed on him. He stared back with unblinking eyes, passing his own judgement onto the being before him. He stared into an abyss, neither flinching nor wavering; something that, unknowingly to Jeff, no one had ever done before. Black meet gray, and right then, a silent connection was made.

_They were one in the same._ Creatures of the Nightmare Realm sent to drag the damned souls of Earth to Hell. They both tortured, killed, drove people to the brink of insanity and beyond. They crushed the weak, and broke the strong, leaving nothing behind but empty remains. They destroyed all that was deemed "good" in the world, ensuring that only darkness would remain. They were both monsters, and they had finally found someone like them.

Slenderman released Jeff from his hold, and the killer landed gracefully on his feet. He took a quick glance at where he had last seen the girl. In the time that he had been held captive the blonde managed to get up and escape. This irritated the pale man, but he could hear her screams for help coming from the woods. Without any acknowledgement to the other, he picked up his weapon and took off, disappearing into the dark veil of trees.

It didn't take long for him to find the girl again. She must have been exhausted, weak, prone to error. He was shocked, however, to find her in the grasp of Slenderman. Four tentacles held the struggling blonde up and pinned her arms to a tree. There was an appendage wrapped around her neck, slowly tightening and cutting off her airflow. The girl had her eyes closed and head turned away, as if she were trying to avoid looking at the thin creature. Before long, her will broke, and she dared to cast her gaze upon him.

The events that occured next could only be described by Jeff as a terrifying work of art. All of the girl's movements ceased. Brown eyes started bulging out of their sockets. Thin lips formed a wide "o" shape, conveying unadulterated horror. Pupils narrowed, and her breaths became more shallow, picking up in rate. Then small whimpers came out from her, growing louder steadily louder with each passing second.

Full blown shrieks were eventually escaping from the girl. Jeff was able to make out some words, "Operator" and "Masked Man" for example, but he was too busy watching the majesty happening before him to really care. A mental breakdown this quick, this _perfect,_ was too good to be true. He had never been able to accomplish a feat this utterly amazing. It always took him at _least_ ten minutes to deteriorate someone to this level. But Slenderman did it within _seconds_. Just one quick look was able to turn this girl into a blubbering mess. He was completely jealous, but he had also developed a great respect for the tentacle creature.

When he had eased out of his reverence, he noticed that Slenderman's smoky face was pointed towards him. He seemed to be expecting something. Jeff just stood there silently, feeling like a mere child around this creature that had obviously been doing these sort of things for centuries. He finally got the hint when the omnipotent being let go of the girl, letting her collapse to the ground like a ragdoll.

He cautiously stepped towards the girl, scanning her over to see if she was still alive. Surprisingly she was, but just barely. Her eyes were completely blank, hardly recognizing his presence. A small whine was all he got when he roughly poked her stomach with the flat end of his knife. It was a disappointment; he enjoyed hearing his victims scream while he carved into their flesh. Oh well, at least he wouldn't have to keep chasing her.

Cool metal pressed itself against a soft cheek, and Jeff's grin stretched out, malicious glee floating in his irises. He quickly cut through the skin, giving the blonde his trademark smile. He stepped back and gave his work an appreciating glance, happy that he was able to make another person beautiful. The killer looked toward the suit-clad creature, seeking out approval.

A vague sense of disappointment was all he received. Something was urging him, whispering into his mind, "You can do better." Jeff knew that it was true. He _could_ do better, but curiosity had gotten the best of him. The figure next to him was a monster, a trait they share, but was he an artist too? Could he create spectacular beauty from the comatose blonde in front of them? He wanted to know, so he took a step back, allowing Slenderman the room to do whatever he desired to the barely living girl.

The tall creature made no move to do anything. He just silently stood there, eyeless gaze set on the human in front of him. Jeff was about to vocalize that he wanted the other to show him what he could do, but he was prematurely silenced by thrashing tentacles wrapping around their victim. The girl's body was lifted up into the air again, giving her the illusion of flight. Tentacles dug into flesh, spilling crimson liquid onto the grass. They wormed their way through her body, bypassing all major organs to keep the blonde alive for as long as possible.

With an enormous, gut-wrenching rip the girl was torn apart. Blood splattered everywhere, landing on rocks, trees, even Jeff himself. Slenderman was somehow able to stay clean of the sticky substance. He look like the epitome of a hurricane; his body was stoic, completely still, the eye of the storm. But his extra appendages were still squirming, writhing in the air like maggots on a corpse. Moonlight glinted off of the blood, glowing and giving the environment a surreal look. The raven-haired man stared in awe, his respect for the creature in front of him increasing tenfold.

Only the girl's head was still intact. Her haunting grin and dead eyes stared back at him, once again filling him with pride for his masterpiece. He picked the broken piece up and cradled it like an infant, thankful that Slenderman had left the beautiful part of her alone. There was a peaceful moment of quiet, before Jeff decided to break it.

"That certainly was interesting." His grin was as wide as ever, dead eyes switching their gaze between the severed head and Slenderman. Silence was his only reply, but he didn't mind. He stared at the corpse part in his possession and murmered, speaking to himself more than anything, "I'm gonna keep this..." His voice had a childish tone to it, like a kid that had received the most special treasure in the world.

He turned so that he was completely facing the other monster. "You could have actually done something with the body, instead of just tearing it to shreds." He tucked the head under his right arm and stuffed his hands, knife included, into the pockets of his white sweatshirt. Tilting his head, he continued to stare at the faceless creature, "If I had a saw I would sever her limbs. Maybe rearrange them. Then I would string her intestines along the tree branches."

Again, he received nothing in reply. He blinked once, and Slenderman disappeared. But he continued speaking as if he weren't alone, knowing that the other would still hear him, "I like your style, though. Even if its not something _I_ would do."

A voice coming from behind interrupted, accompanyed by the bright glow of a flashlight, "Young man? What are you doing here at nignt? Who are you talking to? There doesn't seem to be anyone else here..." Then the owner of the voice noticed the splattered blood, "Good Lord, what happened!?"

Jeff spun around and faced his unexpected guest, illuminating his beautiful face and making the other reel back in horror. His new victim was a portly man with a receding hairline. He wore an official looking jacket, indicating that he regulated the woods here. The killer took a step forward, brandishing his knife to the other with a silent promise of death. Fear-stricken, and having just caught a glance of the severed head in Jeff's possession, the balding man turned and ran away from the other, hoping against all odds that he would survive.

But fate had other plans, because he quickly ran into another being. Tentacles grabbed ahold of the man, pinning him so that he was unable to move. Jeff stepped up to him with a bounce in his step, excited at the prospect of making two masterpieces in one night. He made sure that his first project was still safely tucked under his arm, then began working.

Screams echoed throughout the forest, and a beautiful partnership was born.


End file.
